


The Colosseum

by jxdkid



Series: Smite: The Pantheon Wars [3]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: The Romans decide who will lead them in Jupiter's absence.





	

Bellona sat in Jupiter’s throne, rubbing her temples as the Roman gods argued like always. With most of the pantheon missing, especially Jupiter, now was not the time to be at each others throats. Nox and Terra materialize beside the throne from the shadows.

“Looks like you're having some troubles, dear,” Nox said in a pleasant tone, 

“If you want them to listen to you, you have the treat them like the spoiled children they are,” Terra added

Bellona sighed, they were right, Jupiter had their respect because he was powerful, now Bellona had to do the same. She stood from the throne, summoned a battle standard and slammed it’s butt into the floor. The impact echoed throughout the Temple of Jupiter gaining the attention of the gods present.

“Romans, now is not the time for petty squabbles. We are about to enter the most important war the world has ever seen. The other pantheons are gathering their forces, while we sit here at fight each other, we can not allow our enemies any advantages,”

Hercules spoke up, “And who put you in charge? I don't remember having a vote,”

“During a time of war, as a goddess of war, it only makes sense that she’d take Jupiter's place, if only temporarily,” Janus said.

“But Hercules is the god of strength, something we need in a time like this,” Cupid interjected.

“I see no reason why Bacchus shouldn't be in charge,” Bacchus yelled drunk as always.

Vulcan sighed, “This is why I hate family meetings,”

The gods returned to their arguing which seemed to be their default state.

“Maybe a display of your power would convince them,” Nox suggested.

“A proper beating would set them straight,” Terra agreed.

“Right,” Bellona slammed the battle standard on the ground again, but this time they ignored it.

Nox smiled, “Allow me,” she brought her hand in front of her, pointing her palm at the group, “silence,” she commanded softly, covering the Temple of Jupiter is a deafening darkness, forcing the gods to pay attention.

Bellona summoned her sword and shield before issuing the challenge, “Those among you that believe you’d prove yourself a better leader, step forward. We will settle it in the arena,”

Hercules stepped forward. Janus opened a portal to the arena. 

Bellona and Hercules stand on opposite sides of the arena. Terra and Nox watch from the emperor's box, while the others sit on the sides. Janus and Sylvanus cheered for Bellona. Cupid and Mercury cheered for Hercules. Vulcan couldn't care less, and Bacchus was cheering for himself.

“May the best warrior win,” Terra yelled.

Hercules ran at Bellona with his club raised over his head, Bellona prepared for the impact by raising her shield. The club bounced off of the shield throwing Hercules off balance, which Bellona took advantage of be slashing at his shoulder, but her sword bounced off the lion hide Hercules wears. Hercules regained his balance and charge through Bellona, slamming her into the wall behind her. He swung at her with his club repeatedly, keeping her again to the wall as she blocked his attacks. In between one of Hercules’s swings, Bellona quickly jumped, then punched herself off the wall with her feet, smashing her shield into Hercules’s face and pushing him back. She threw her sword and shield aside and summoned a scourge which she promptly whipped around Hercules’s wrist and pulled. The barbs cut into his wrist forcing him to drop his club. She then pulled he towards her, dropped the scourge and summoned a war hammer, swinging it upwards to smash into Hercules‘s jaw lifting him a foot off the ground. He landed on his butt, then quickly stood back up. He charged at Bellona, but she easily dodged to the side. Clearly angry. Hercules grabbed into the ground and from the arena pulled a massive boulder 3 times his size. He shot put it at Bellona, who blocked it with her shield, causing the boulder to erupt into a massive cloud of smoke. Bellona waited in the cloud, listening for Hercules. He charged at her, but she only had enough time to face him before he knocked her off her feet and out of the smoke cloud. Bellona quickly, using her sword as support, stood back up. Hercules slowly walked out of the cloud, dragging his club behind him; the cuts in his wrist have already healed. He swung his club into the ground in front of him shaking the arena, Bellona had to use her sword to remain steady. Hercules threw his club at Bellona, which she easily blocked, but it left her open for Hercules to grab her be the face and lifting her. He started slowly crushing her skull. She started to black out, causing her to drop her weapons. Hercules slammed her into the ground, she was barely moving so Hercules turned to the crowd victorious. Bellona vision was blurry, but she refused to give up. She summoned her battle standard and used it to struggle back onto her feet. She pointed the spiked butt at Hercules, who had his back to her as she slowly stumbled towards him.

Cupid noticed Bellona and yelled,“Hercules look out,” but it was too late, Bellona stabbed the battle standard through Hercules’s back. He looked down to see it protruding from his chest through where his heart is. He fell face first onto the dirt. Bellona stood over her opponent, weak, but victorious. Janus and Sylvanus cheered for her victory, but Terra and Nox waited to declare her the winner. They watched Hercules’s body, when he still didn’t move they started a countdown. 5. 4. Bellona’s breathing became labored. 3. Her strength continued to fade. 2. Her vision completely blurs 1.

Terra clapped her hands together, echoing through the entire arena, “We have a winner, Bellona, the goddess of war,”

Bellona raised her fists into the air in celebration before blacking out and falling backwards.

When she woke up, Bellona found herself on the floor in the the Temple of Jupiter throne room. Hercules laughed as he offered her his hand.

“Sleeping on the job, already? What would Jupiter say?” He said as he helped Bellona to her feet, “Come on, boss, we have work to do,”

“Of course,” Bellona said smiling.

Nox and Terra watched from the shadows.

“Looks like she has their respect,” Nox said,

“This should make for an interesting show,” Terra added,

“We’ll see about that. After all it’s only just begun,” Nox said as they disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
